1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a wireless communication device configured to select one of a plurality of predetermined wireless transmission methods and perform communication using the selected method, a processing method for the same, and a program causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in many wireless communication systems, wireless transmission methods are switched according to a state of a link (propagation path) of wireless communication in order to improve communication throughput and reduce fluctuation. Particularly, in view of fading that is a phenomenon specific to wireless communication, there are some wireless communication systems that estimate a change in a signal level by a parameter such as an SNR (Signal to Noise Ratio), an RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator), and a PER (Packet Error Rate) and switch wireless communication methods on the basis of this information.
For example, a control device which switches modulation techniques employed in a conversion circuit of a transmitter on the basis of an error rate obtained in an error correction circuit of a receiver has been suggested for using in such wireless communication system (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3620563 (FIG. 4)).